Rescue me
by Valeria15
Summary: ¡Hola! He vuelto de mis vacaciones con esta extraña idea e.e ¿Saso el hermanastro de Dei? ¿Dei es una chica? ¿Que rayos pasa aquí? ¿Maltrato infantil? D: Saso al rescate :o
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta historia... Esta historia... ¿Cómo rayos surgió esta historia en mi mente? Quien sabe u^^**

**Onegai no me odien por lo que le hice a Dei D:**

* * *

><p>Rescue me<p>

Capitulo 1

Su lacio cabello; dorado como el oro, unos ojos rasgados del color del cielo y una pequeña nariz acompañada de unos finos y delicados labios color rosa debido a su fino labial de _Mary Kay, _esta paseaba su mirada por el salón repleto de gente que desconocía o por lo menos la ultima vez que los había visto había sido en un velorio, gente que aprovechaba de que algo pudiese festejarse para salir de sus cuevas e irrumpir en otro sitio, como sus falsas risas se escuchaban ahora, ella había escuchado los falsos sollozos de ellos en su momento, con solo catorce años ella tenia que soportar la boda de su padre después de la muerte de su queridísima madre, se supone que hoy conocería a su "hermano", lo despreciaría, junto con su maldita madre, aun más que a su padre, que ya odiaba. Tener que soportar que su padre después de apenas un año de la muerte de su mujer buscase un remplazo; era lo mas desagradable que ella se pudiera haber imaginado, sin siquiera haberle preguntado él se casaría al día siguiente de comentárselo, esta siquiera había comenzado a digerir la noticia antes de que tuviese una fiesta delante de sus narices, imperdonable.

-Disculpa.. - Pidió una voz a las espaldas de la rubia, esta se dio vuelta para averiguar que repugnante persona estaba perturbando su concentración en búsqueda de su maldito hermanastro, su vestido negro de noche ondulo al pegar media vuelta, quedo anonadada cuando llego a devisar un chico pelirrojo de unos quince años con unos adorables ojos color miel algo tristes pero hermosos, su nariz parecía tallada por algún dios griego y sus gruesos pero estéticos labios que se movían en pronuncia de alguna que otra palabra, ella no oía "**Es muy hermoso"** pensó la ojiazul, -con un pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas-,ahora observaba aquel traje negro que tenia él, parecía echo a la medida para cada uno de sus músculos, nunca había llegado a divisar tal hermosura.

-¿Un? - Pregunto esta que no había escuchado una sola palabra del pelirrojo

-Ah, eres tú, fue difícil encontrarte entre tanta gente - Dijo este extendiendo la mano en un saludo. La rubia desentendida extendió la mano y correspondió aquel saludo estrechándola con la del ojimiel.

-Soy Deidara Yamanaka, mucho gusto - Explico esta con una sonrisa, una de las honestas, las que nunca había usado esta desde la muerte de su madre.

El pelirrojo río de forma discreta.

-Sasori Akasuna y el placer es todo mió - Dijo mientras le correspondía la sonrisa, o por lo menos mientras la de esta duro, la rubia corrió el pelo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo -Por mas que tenía un rodete de lo mas arreglado con una flor azul Francia adornándole su cabello, el mechón de pelo que tapaba su ojo no podía faltar- y lo miro usando aquellos celestes ojos con ironía, "**Akasuna, genial.**" pensó irónica esta, su hermano la miro inexpresivo, pensó que le ocurriría a esta por el repentino cambio de actitud de la rubia pero, no iba a preguntar, así era él. Esta estaba apunto de darse media vuelta y salir enfurecida de esa escena cuando sintió como alguien se apoyaba en sus hombros, esta miro hacia arriba donde encontró a alguien aun mas despreciable, su padre; un rubio arrogante, de ojos cafés, sus cejas estaban fijas como si siempre tuviera el ceño fruncido, formo una blanca sonrisa en sus gruesos labios y presiono los hombros de la pequeña forzándole una sonrisa.

-¡Así que ya se conocieron! - Exclamo con falso entusiasmo este. - ¡Deberían bailar algo, estamos de fiesta! - Insistió este que había notado la actitud de desprecio de su hija

-Umh.. -Balbuceo incomodo el pelirrojo- Dei-chan, ¿Me permites esta pieza? -Pregunto este al escuchar comenzar una canción lenta, la rubia se sonrojo, molesta pero, con una linda sonrisa falsa que había acostumbrado a poner en esas ocasiones asintió. Estos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, la rubia pensó que le iba a dar un tic en el ojo si esta situación continuaba.

-Perdón por arrastrarte hasta acá - Dijo el ojimiel mientras miraba a la menor directo a sus ojos, este logro sorprenderla con su actitud, un pequeño sonrojo se sitúo en sus mejillas.

-No hay cuidado. - Dijo intentando seguir con su forzada sonrisa.

-Puedes dejar de intentar sonreír, después de todo a mi tampoco me agrada esta fiesta, la idea de que mi madre se case con tu padre y mucho menos tenerte de hermanastra - Manifestó el pelirrojo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su nuevo "padre" que los miraba bailar. La rubia quedo atónita por lo que este acababa de decir, no sabia si enfurecer o estar feliz por que estaba de su lado, decidió actuar con indiferencia.

-No quiero ligar después con mi padre, por eso la tengo. - Dijo esta conservando su sonrisa, el pelirrojo primero pareció asombrado y luego frunció el ceño. - Te recomiendo que tu también pongas una. - Agrego la ojiazul mientras miraba fijo a este.

-Que buena impresión que me acabas de dar. - Dijo el pelirrojo penetrando a la rubia con la mirada, un sonrojo casi inexistente apareció en las mejillas de esta que desvío la mirada.

-¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto esta cambiando de actitud.

-Intentas ser fuerte ya que no tienes a tu madre y tienes un padre de cuarta pero en realidad estas esperando que alguien te rescate de tu miserable vida. - Le dijo el pelirrojo casi burlándose de ella, sin pizca de sentimiento. Ella fingió indiferencia pero en el fondo sabia que era así.

…

En la enorme casa solo se escuchaban las agujas del reloj, este marcaba las 07:03. La rubia miraba el techo de su cuarto desde su cama con su aun puesto vestido negro, agotada por aquella horrible fiesta, entonces el rostro del pelirrojo se sitúo en su mente "_Estas esperando que alguien te rescate de tu miserable vida._" las palabras de aquel resonaron en su mente.

-No estoy esperando que alguien me rescate. - Gruño esta mientras se levantaba en forma brusca y se dirigía al placar para ponerse su ropa de cama. - Puedo hacerlo yo misma - Susurro esta dejando caer su fino vestido en el piso y una lagrima con el. En ese momento el pelirrojo pasaba por la puerta de su cuarto con un vaso de agua, al escuchar lo sollozos de ella se paro frente a la puerta y se dedico a escuchar con una triste mirada en sus ojos -Como si.. Como si confiara en que alguien me rescatara. - Dijo con su voz quebrada - ¡Ha! - Exclamo esta con ironía mientras sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas - Uno siempre esta solo en este maldito mundo.. - Susurro esta con dolor mientras se dejaba caer en el piso solo con su ropa interior de lycra negra, el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de su puerta sintió como se formo un nudo en su garganta "**Yo no soy responsable de esas lagrimas.**" intento convencerse aquel, pero era imposible sacarse aquella sensación de culpa que corría por su cuerpo, este aproximo su mano hacia la puerta con la intención de golpear pero a unos centímetros se detuvo, "**No tiene caso.**" pensó este mientras volvía su mirada al pasillo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de su pieza con indiferencia.

…

La niña miraba con recelo a su "hermano" que charlaba a gusto con su padre y su "madre", esta se dedico a mirar y sin mencionar ni una sola palabra comía con asco su desayuno sabiendo que lo había preparado aquella mujer, el pelirrojo dirigió una sonrisa hacia ella haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Verdad?, Dei - Dijo simulando que se llevaban de maravilla, esta lo miro sin comprender que pasaba.

-¿Ah?

-Que ahora iremos juntos a comprar las cosas que me faltan para el comienzo de clases mañana, ¡Baka~! - Le dijo este de lo mas "simpático", esta no tubo mas opción que embozar una sonrisa.

-¡Un! - Exclamo fingiendo entusiasmo mientras dejaba sus palillos a un costado de la mesa - Iré a cambiarme, así salimos. - Agrego mientras les dirigía una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación cerrando detrás de si la puerta "Que bueno que se lleven bien, me preocupaba que Dei no quisiese aceptar este matrimonio, la pobrecita no puede olvidar a su madre" se escucho decir al rubio cuando su hija salio de la habitación, esta frunció el seño y se dirigió a su cuarto. "¿**En qué rayos me metió ese idiota ahora?**" pensó la rubia enojada mientras sacaba un vestido blanco de verano de su placar, se quedo mirando con nostalgia a este, había sido de su madre, "**No es que no pueda, no pienso olvidarla.**" Dijo para si esta mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¡Voy! - Exclamo esta mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo, se miro al espejo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado estaba el pelirrojo con una gran marca roja en su mejilla y una torpe sonrisa.

-¿Qué ra..? - Intento preguntar la rubia mientras lo dejaba entrar en su pieza, entonces lo comprendió. - Yo te avise. - Le dijo la rubia mientras abría su placar en busca de un botiquín que ella guardaba para ella, al agacharse para buscar mas a fondo la corriente que entraba por la ventana hizo que ondulara su blanco vestido y se viera su ropa interior junto con unas marcas que tenia en las piernas, eran moretones negros como si hubiera rodado por las escaleras, la ojiazul le resto importancia al ondulado de su vestido y se levanto con un botiquín en mano, camino hasta la cama donde el pelirrojo miraba el piso, esta se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto el ojimiel mientras sus ojos a ella para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Donde? - Dijo mirándose las piernas en busca de algo que pudiese delatar a su padre.

-En tu trasero. - Le respondió este en forma seca -con un pequeñicimo sonrojo en sus mejillas-, la rubia se sonrojo rotundamente y empezó a hurgar en el botiquín.

-Lo mismo que debes haber echo tu, hable de mas. -Manifestó esta restándole importancia. Este la miro con una sonrisa forzada. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Defendí a su hija - Dijo con una sonrisa hacia la rubia, esta lo miro atónita - Aunque creo que le dije insensible, tal vez me pase. - Agrego rascándose su cabeza.

-¿Por qué.. Me defendiste?

-No es como si en realidad te hubiera defendido, solo creo que es un insensible por decir que su hija no podía olvidar a su madre, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota que querrías olvidarla? - Dijo este que cerro los ojos con dolor mientras la rubia le colocaba una venda en su mejilla.

Hubo una pausa mientras esta lo curaba.

-Pensé que estabas intentando llevarte bien con él - Dijo la rubia mientras volvía sus manos al botiquín blanco cerrándolo. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo hubiera intentado pero, no me agradan los hombres como él. - Dijo sin iteres y volvió su mano a su mejilla ahora con una venda - Gracias pero.. - hizo una corta pausa - ¿Por qué me ayudas? Pensé que me detestabas. - Este la miro curioso.

-Cualquiera que es enemigo de él es amigo mió. - Explico la ojiazul con una hermosa sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, este la miro sorprendido pero satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde en hacer este Cap pero no lo pude evitar *-*<strong>

**Ayuden a Val a seguir esta historia con sus reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!** **Él segundo cap n-n**

**Perdón**** la tardanza, estube distraída con otro Fic pero ahora que termine solo me centrare en este nwn **

* * *

><p>Rescue me<p>

Capitulo 2

-¿Quién es ese? -Pregunto la rubia mientras señalaba a Sasori que estaba sentado en un aula, aún no comenzaban sus clases.

-¿Él? -Pregunto la ojiazul- Tu nuevo primo. - Le respondió en seco

-¿Es tu nuevo hermano? Es muy sexy.

-¡Ino! - Exclamo la rubia sonrojada, nadie iba a negarlo.

-Te esta mirando. - Dijo la prima de la rubia, eran parecidas, Ino era menor, dos años menor, en su cabello tenia un rubio mas claro que se acercaba al blanco y unos ojos celestes, más pequeños que los de la mayor, tenia un mechón de pelo que tapaba uno de sus ojos al igual que Deidara, esta lo tenia del lado derecho mientras la mayor del izquierdo, la menor usaba una cola de caballo y la mayor dejaba su pelo suelto, no se parecían tanto después de todo.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto la rubia amagando a darse la vuelta.

-No te des vuelta, tiene una mirada muy linda. - Dijo la prima que miraba fijo al pelirrojo. La rubia se sonrojo aún mas. Sonó la campana y todos ingresaron a sus aulas.

-Nos vemos luego. - Dijo la menor mientras se despedía de la rubia con un guiño de ojo, Deidara entraba al mismo salón del pelirrojo, esta hizo un saludo con su mano y se dirigió a su pupitre mientras miraba a ver si había llegado "Él", ¿Quién era "él"? Su novio, no lo había visto en todas las vacaciones de verano y estaba emocionada, entonces el pelinegro entro charlando con una peliazul de ojos negros y cabello largo y ondulado, no la conocía, pero no pudo evitar notar que habían entrado muy abrazaditos.

-¡Ita! - Exclamo la rubia intentando llamar la atención del pelinegro pero este solo desvío la mirada de la peliazul unos segundos para hacerle una seña con su mano derecha como si fuese un saludo y volver sus ojos de un extraño color carmesí a la peliazul. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse abatida "¿Solo eso?" pensó esta mientras se hundía en su pupitre deprimida, el pelirrojo la miro unos segundos con indiferencia y volvió sus ojos al profesor que acababa de entrar al aula.

El peligris tosió un poco haciendo notar que no lo habían saludado cuando el entro.

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei - Le dijeron todos a coro, claro, menos el pelirrojo que lo miraba inexpresivo desde su pupitre sin interés alguno.

-Muy bien, tenemos dos nuevos alumno este semestre - Dijo el profesor indicándole al pelirrojo y a la peliazul que se levantaran - Este es Sasori Yamanaka, como se darán cuenta se apellida igual que nuestra compañera Deidara, él es su hermanastro. - Indico el peligris mientras le indicaba al ojimiel que se sentara, este indiferente te sentó sin darle importancia a los suspiros que se habían escuchado de algunas chicas alrededor "Es muy sexy" comentaban algunas - Y ella es Kisu Hoshigaki; la melliza de Kisame. - Aclaro este, esta vez se lograron escuchar algunos babosos que decían que esta tenia un buen cuerpo, por sus senos que eran bastante grandes.

…

Al terminar las clases la rubia salio disparada tras el pelinegro que había salido del aula con un par de amigos, ignorándola por completo.

-¡Ita! - Exclamo esta haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verla, este camino hasta ella sin decir una sola palabra y le beso en la frente.

-Te veo mas tarde, linda. - Le dijo a tono suave y tierno dejándola con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras este te iba con sus amigos.

Una peliazul apareció por detrás de la rubia con una blanca sonrisa.

-Dei~ - La llamo esta - ¡Vuelve al mundo real!

-¿Ah?

-Hora de entrar a clase.

-¿Tan pronto? - Pregunto desanimada la rubia

-Estuviste unos quince minutos ahí parada - Le señalo la peliazul tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose al salón, era hora de su clase favorita, Artística.

-Muy bien, quiero que usen su imaginación y creen algo interesante, pueden usar cualquiera de los materiales que están aquí - Dijo la profesora -una pelinegro, cabello ondulado y largo, ojos verdes esmeralda, bonita se podría decir- mientras señalaba una mesa que tenia varios elementos artísticos para hacer manualidades.

La rubia se acerco a la mesa en busca de arcilla y comenzó a crear la forma de una especie de paloma, la peliazul había tomado papel y había empezado a hacer Origami, por otra parte el pelirrojo había tomado unos trapos, hilos y un poco de arcilla, este comenzó a envolver la arcilla con los trapos mientras los cortaba y rápidamente colocándole unos hilos creo una esplendida marioneta, unos alumnos -la mayoría mujeres- se habían acomodado alrededor de su pupitre a mirar. La rubia levanto la vista hacia él, cuando vio que este estaba rodeado de mujeres desvío la vista a su trabajo y le resto importancia a la situación.

-Tu hermano es muy popular, ¿Eh? - Le dijo la peliazul que estaba sentada a su lado, la ojiazul bufo y dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que estaba rodeado por sus amigos y su amiguita la peliazul que estaba sentada a su lado, la miro con recelo. - ¿Y tu permites eso? - Le pregunto la peliazul levantando una ceja al ver al pelinegro.

-En el receso hablare con él.- Dijo la rubia que comenzaba a enojarse por la actuación de aquel, el problema que ella tenia era que no podía ponerse firme delante de este, solo pudo una sola vez y fue para negarle tener sexo con ella, fuera de eso nunca había podido decirle que no.

…

Lo había perdido de vista en el patio y cada vez estaba mas enojada, había visto como salía con su amiguita hacia el patio pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. En ese momento escucho como el pelinegro reía a lo lejos, la rubia se encamino hasta de donde creía que provenía aquella risa, entonces llego a una esquina de pared, se asomo por ella y entonces llego a ver al pelinegro que se encontraba besándole el cuello a la peliazul mientras le iba desprendiendo la camisa del uniforme.

-I..Ita..chi -Balbuceo la rubia helada, estos dirigieron su mirada hacia la rubia sin saber que hacer o decir, la ojiazul con sus ojos nublados se echo a correr por detrás de una pequeña arboleda que había en el patio, al llegar a donde creía no la vería nadie se sentó contra un árbol y comenzó a sollozar, con su cabeza entre su piernas y su pecho, lloraba dolida, no podía creerlo, después de tanto, él la había engañado así nada mas, sintió como si alguien se parara enfrente de ella, esta levanto su cara, con rastros de lagrimas, sonrojada, con la pequeña ilusión de que fuera el pelinegro pero no, ahí estaba el pelirrojo que desviaba la mirada hacia un costado mientras le extendía su mano con un pañuelo.

-No llores. - Le dijo este, las lagrimas de la rubia habían empezado a ceder, esta ahora confundida tomo el pañuelo que le había dado este y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas, el pelirrojo se agacho enfrente de ella y le corrió los pelos de la cara - Así te ves mas bonita. - Le hizo notar con una blanca sonrisa el pelirrojo, la rubia sonrojada le correspondió la sonrisa, de pronto todo el dolor se había ido y una especie de alegría y alivio inundaba su cuerpo ¿Qué era esa sensación?

-¿Lo viste todo? - Pregunto la rubia mientras dirigía sus ojos al pañuelo que tenia en sus manos

-Casi.

-Un, lo siento..

-No importa pero, no deberías meterte con tipos así. - Le dijo el ojimiel mientras se paraba - No son hombres que te merezcan.

Dicho eso este se perdió entre los árboles

…

-¿Me estas dejando? - Pregunto anonadado el pelinegro, la rubia ni siquiera se había molestado a apartarlo de sus amigos, no le interesaba, mas que dolida ahora estaba enojada y ella era muy orgullosa.

-Como escuchaste.

Dicho eso la rubia salio del aula con su cartera al hombro y se encontró con su prima.

-¿Lo dejaste?

-Un.

-Bueno ahora estas disponible para otras personas - Dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo que iba delante de ellas, la mayor se sonrojo.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas la tonta, ¿no viste como te mira?

-¿Con desprecio? -Pregunto irónica la ojiazul mientras caminaban a la salida del colegio.

-¡No! Para mi que le gustas.

-Si, claro. - Respondió sarcástica la rubia mientras veía como su prima doblaba para al lado contrario que ella.

Esta caminaba aburrida a su casa mirando al pelirrojo delante de ella, vacilaba si acercarse y caminar junto a él o no, le daba miedo parecer molesta todo por que le había dado su pañuelo "Debería devolverlo" Pensó la ojiazul entonces, sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo en aquella solitaria calle, aquel le tapo la boca para que no gritara, se acerco a su oreja.

-No hagas ruido pequeña, nos vamos a divertir. - Le dijo este, la rubia se estremeció y dejo caer su bolso, el ruido de las cosas golpearse contra el piso fue suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se diera vuelta.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué rayos le estas haciendo?- Le grito el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba.

-Alto ahí, si das un paso mas, no quedara nada para ti ni para mi - Dijo el hombre que parecía estar borracho y saco una navaja de su bolsillo colocándola en el cuello de aquella, la rubia miro aterrada al pelirrojo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes, la mirada del acosador se hizo lejana hasta que este callo hacia atrás. La rubia saco su brazo de por encima de ella y se arrastro por el piso aterrada alejándose de él, el pelirrojo la abrazo desde atrás. -Ya paso.. -Dijo este intentando calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabecita, la menor temblaba en los brazos del pelirrojo, valla susto había sido aquel. El pelirrojo tenia cierto poder para calmarla, luego de unos minutos se encontraban los dos juntos caminando hacia su casa nuevamente, la rubia aún algo tensa pero mejor.

…

-¿En serio estas bien? - Pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado mientras miraba a la rubia sentada en su cama

-Si, no te preocupes, solo.. - hizo una corta pausa - Voy a dormir un poco, este día, creo que fue un poco raro -Dijo la rubia entras buscaba el borde de sus sabanas en la cama.

El pelirrojo asintió y se acerco a ella, un beso casi inexistente fue colocado en la frente de la menor, se volvió a su postura y se alejo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La rubia se acostó mirando el techo de su alcoba "Esto es malo" pensó mientras se tocaba su frente aún sonrojada por el beso del mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Itachi malo ¬_¬<strong>

**Saso, estas siempre justo donde deberías *-***

**Dejen sus reviews, pronto el 3 ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón**** por el retraso es que, no se me ocurría nada bueno ^^u**

**Sin mas preámbulos, el tercer cap n-n**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue me<strong>

Capitulo 3

-No recuerdo, ¿Cómo es que termine acompañándote al centro comercial? - Pregunto el pelirrojo fastidiado por las vueltas que daba la menor en las tiendas.

-Querías escaparte de casa y recurriste a mi, y casualmente necesito un vestido blanco. -Dijo la rubia mientras hurgaba entre los vestidos del perchero.

-¿No tienes ya un vestido blanco? El que es de tu madre.

Hubo silencio unos minutos, la rubia no quiso responder a aquella pregunta.

-¡Mira! ¿No es lindo? - Dijo la rubia con una bella sonrisa dirigiéndose al pelirrojo con un vestido blanco tirando a un moderado tono rosa bebe, era un bonito strapless con unos hermosos y delicados volados, era corto pero no demasiado.

-Si, podría ser. -Dijo indiferente el mayor.

-Iré a probármelo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió a esta dejando que desapareciera tras el probador "Por lo menos se divierte" pensó este con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué te parece? - Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se miraba en los espejos a su alrededor, el pelirrojo la miraba desde un pequeño banco; negro, el lugar tenia estética, todo en blanco y negro con paredes espejadas, no había ropa de color en todo el local, por algo este se llamaba "Black & White", volvió su atención a la rubia -se sonrojo- era muy bonita, su cabello lacio y rubio cayendo sobre sus pequeños y delicados hombros, sus celestes ojos color cielo y aquella hermosa y blanca sonrisa que era mas que un sol para él.

-No me preguntes cosas estúpidas - Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que esta borrase su sonrisa, el pelirrojo se paro enfrente a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra, la tomo de aquel fino mentón - Estas mas que hermosa - Dijo con una voz seductora el ojimiel que rápidamente voltio hacia la empleada.

-Nos llevaremos ese vestido, me podría cobrar. -Le dijo este a la mujer.

-Si, por favor pase por aquí - Dijo esta demostrándole el camino hacia el mostrador, la menor lo miraba con el rostro completamente rojo por la actuación del pelirrojo, se volvió hacia el probador para cambiarse rápidamente, camino hacia el mostrador ahora con su short negro con tirantes igual de negros que colgaban al costado de sus caderas, una remera blanca con un gato negro en caricatura y unas zapatillas blancas _Converse, _llevando su vestido en la mano, lo entrego a la empleada que lo guardo en una bolsa negra con una insignia del "Ying & Yang" y una fina escritura en blanco que decía _"Black & White"_, le entrego la bolsa a la menor.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, que disfruten el día - Dijo en manera mecánica la empleada mientras estos se retiraban del local.

-No tenias por que comprarlo, yo traje dinero. - Dijo la rubia apenada mientras miraba la bolsa de la compra, después de todo su familia no podría entrar en la categoría media de la sociedad, ellos eran extremadamente ricos.

-Es lo mismo, - Dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia al tema - en ocasiones como estas solo se acostumbra a decir gracias, mocosa. - Dijo el ojimiel en tono burlón, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no la molestaba, la rubia se sonrojo.

-Gracias, Danna - Dijo con una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - Pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido por la actuación de esta, para ser sincero él esperaba que le proporcionara un golpe o algo así, le agradaba la idea de que comenzaran a llevarse mejor, la rubia era totalmente diferente que con los demás cuando estaba con él, se convertía en una niña dulce y tierna -como siempre lo había sido antes de que la cruda realidad la golpeara en la cara; dándose cuenta que su vida no era como antes, su padre convertido en un demente por la violencia y ella atrapada con él-, con los demás era rebelde y siempre estaba a la defensiva.

-Danna - hizo una pausa - Sasori no Danna, a no ser que prefieras que te llame.. - Hizo otra pequeña pausa para imitar una voz dulce y tierna - Nii-chan.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo rotundamente al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Puedo llamarte "mocosa"? -Pregunto el pelirrojo que no pudo evitar burlarse de ella.

…

Sin darse cuenta aquel inocente "Escape de casa" comenzaba a tomar la forma de una especie de cita pero, entre hermanos lo que lo hacia un poco raro ya que ambos sabían que estaban cometiendo un error al estar coqueteando inocentemente - tal vez no tan inocentes- el uno con el otro, aunque con el trascurso del día, estos comenzaron a acostumbrarse y formaron un fuerte laso, las risas iban y venían, entre bromas surgían conversaciones, de las conversaciones salían anécdotas y de estas aun mas risas, quien diría que este par se llevarían tan bien.

-Se hace algo tarde y creo que ya te pasaste comprando cosas. - Dio a conocer el pelirrojo que sostenía cuatro bolsas en su mano derecha y la rubia tenia cinco en cada una, esta sonrió.

-Si pero, admite que la ropa que te elegí es genial. - Dijo la rubia señalando las bolsas que llevaba el pelirrojo con orgullo.

-Pues claro, por que yo soy el que las voy a llevar puestas - Dijo este sonriendo orgulloso, nadie iba a negar que él era muy guapo. Estos se encaminaban para bajar por la escalera mecánica pero en un torpe movimiento de pies la rubia se había tropezado y estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras cuando el pelirrojo, en un ágil reflejo la sostuvo de su remera trayéndola hacia tras en forma brusca, con un golpe en seco estos quedaron sentados sobre el piso de mármol blanco de aquel centro comercial.

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado al ver que la rubia había caído sentada entre sus piernas.

-Owww~ - Gimió la menor, hizo una corta pausa antes de volver a emitir algún sonido y sonrió apenada - Ya van tres

-¿Tres qué? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del piso, la gente que había volteado a ver la escena de estos, siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Tres veces que me ayudas, algún día tendré que devolverte estos favores - Explico la rubia mientras tomaba las bolsas que se habían caído al piso, el pelirrojo poso su suave mirada en ella.

-Dudo que sea necesario - Dijo el ojimiel e hizo una pausa antes de seguir - Aunque si tuviera que pedir algo… - Susurro para si, la rubia escucho a este decir algo pero no entendió.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada en especial - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

…

-Entonces.. ¿A dónde fueron hoy? - Pregunto la castaña rompiendo el silencio en la mesa.

-Al centro comercial - Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía a la rubia, esta se sonrojo, ella era de pocas palabras, no acostumbraba a hablar en la mesa ya que las conversaciones siempre terminaban desembocando en alguna pelea con su padre, he ahí la razón por la que había necesitado un nuevo vestido; en un "Accidente" con su padre este lo había rajado, destruyendo por completo uno de los preciados recuerdos de su madre.

-¿Se divirtieron? - Pregunto el rubio mirando a la menor como si tratase de provocarla.

-Si me disculpan, iré a dormir, estoy algo cansada. - Dijo la ojiazul en un intento de contener su enojo por su padre.

-No. -Dijo con firmeza el rubio tomándola de la muñeca antes de que esta llegara a la puerta, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al ver aquella acción - Te quedas aquí hasta que todos terminemos de comer. - Le aclaro este apretando su muñeca con fuerza, la rubia gimió y sintió el dulce dolor de todos los días, su sangre hirvió en llamas ¿Este estaba desafiándole?

-No gracias.

La rubia forcejeo intentando soltarse pero solo provoco mas dolor, el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa ahora enfurecido, era el único que no había terminado de comer.

-Muchas gracias por la comida. - Dijo este saliendo de la habitación con indiferencia, el ojiazul lo miro con recelo y soltó a la rubia que siguió su camino hacia la puerta, sin soltar una sola palabra, al cerrar la enorme puerta de madera del comedor detrás de ella comenzó a subir las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones mientras se frotaba su muñeca con lagrimas en sus ojos, esta estaba de un color rojo que comenzaba a tirarse mas por el violeta-negro del moretón, le dolía mucho, levanto la vista al notar que había "alguien" parado en la puerta de su habitación, ese "alguien" era Sasori que le dirigía una fina sonrisa.

-Eres orgullosa ¿eh?

Le abrió la puerta para que pasase a su habitación, la rubia dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y paso a su habitación, el pelirrojo la imito.

-Déjame verla - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a la cama donde la rubia se había sentado escondiendo su muñeca atrás de ella. Se sentó alado de esta y estiro la mano hacia ella para que le mostrara su muñeca. Esta con un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas puso su muñeca arriba de la áspera mano del pelirrojo. - Maldito bruto - Dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes observando que la muñeca de la rubia comenzaba a hincharse. - Creo que te la ha esguinzado, mañana a primera hora iremos al hospital.

-No te preocupes no duele tanto.

El pelirrojo toco un poco la muñeca de ella haciendo que esta se mordiera el labio inferior de su pequeña boca, en un intento de no mostrarle su dolor.

- No tienes por que hacerte la fuerte conmigo - Dijo el pelirrojo con una suave y enternecedora voz mientras ponía su mano con suma delicadeza en la mejilla derecha de la rubia, esta se sonrojo y bajo su mirada hasta su mano que aun estaba arriba de la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, el pelirrojo corrió su mano desde la mejilla de la menor hasta su mentón levantándolo con delicadeza y se acerco al fino rostro de esta, en ese momento aquellos labios rozaron unos con otros pronunciando un dulce beso entre los dos hermanos, un instante sin fin, un segundo que duro horas, un sentimiento eterno. Comenzaron a escucharse pasos que subían las escaleras y sin decir una sola palabra el pelirrojo se levanto de aquel lecho, se condujo a la puerta y detrás esta desapareció con una fina sonrisa en sus labios, dejando a la rubia tocándose sus labios con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, esta sonrío y se echo para atrás dejándose caer sobre su cama, sin saber si quiera que era aquello que sentía crecer en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Kya *-*<strong>

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, con sugerencias, consejos y obviamente; opiniones :D**

**Hasta el próximo Cap n-n**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Antes del Cap les dejare unas aclaraciones de como escribo para que no haya confusiones n-n **

**Dialogo: "-Hola!"**

**Acotaciones: "-¿Entienden?-"**

**Cambio de escena: "..."**

**No se me ocurre nada mas ¬_¬ **

**Bueno ante cualquier duda, consulten n-n**

**Y sin mas preámbulos el cuarto Cap! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue me<strong>

Capitulo 4

- Dei, ¿Qué te paso en la muñeca? - Pregunto la prima de la rubia mientras miraba la muñequera negra que traía esta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? - Pregunto señalando su muñeca.

- No es nada solo, me caí en el centro comercial cuando paseaba - Mintió la mayor mientras veía a lo lejos a Sasori que la miraba con una media sonrisa, aquellos ojos color caramelo, simplemente no podía resistirse.

- Que raro.. - Dijo la ojiazul pensativa

- Bien, ¡nos vemos luego! - Dijo la rubia que salio disparada a encontrarse con el pelirrojo

- Si.. Hasta luego.. - Llego a saludarla la menor que quedo atónita al ver como se iba con aquel ojimiel, sonrió.

- ¡Hola! - Exclamo la rubia al pararse alado del pelirrojo, este sonrió.

- ¿Cómo esta tu muñeca? Escribiste en clase por mas que te dije que no lo hicieras. - Manifestó el pelirrojo que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida indiferente, la rubia lo siguió.

- No es nada..

- Claro aun cuando casi no pudiste dormir en toda la noche por el dolor, "no es nada" - Este había notado el cansancio en ella.

- Pero, cuando fuimos al hospital me sentí me-

La rubia no llego a completar aquella frase, sintió como alguien la llamaba por detrás, los hermanos se dieron vuelta, era aquel pelinegro.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto la rubia irritada por su presencia.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La rubia en un reflejo inocente miro al pelirrojo, no sabia que era lo que había entre ellos, pero, sentía que era algo sumamente especial. Este miraba con recelo al pelinegro.

- Vuelvo en un segundo. - Le dijo la ojiazul al pelirrojo y siguió a su ex. Este la condujo a un callejón oscuro en algún lugar.

- ¿Y? - Le pregunto esta que cada vez estaba mas irritada, ahora parecía ignorarla, o eso creyó, de pronto vio como se acercaban sus amigos -Un pelinegro y un peliazul-, comenzaba a no agradarle la escena, el pelilargo la acorralo con su brazo derecho contra una pared, esta lo miro con terror.

- I-Ita-chi ¿Qué.. quieres? - Dijo mientras miraba aquellos ahora furiosos ojos rojos.

- Sabes Dei.. - comenzó hablar este tranquilo mientras sus cómplices comenzaban a acercarse.

- Debías saberlo.. - Continuo mientras retorcía uno de los mechones rubios del cabello de la menor con su mano izquierda.

- NADIE… Rehechaza a Itachi Uchiha. - Termino de decir este que sonreía de manera sombría.

…

El albino corría junto con el pelinaranja detrás del pelirrojo. "Como es que no me di cuenta, maldición" pensó este mientras corría hacia donde la rubia se había dirigido anteriormente.

_[Flash Back]_

"_Dei… Te estas tardando mucho" Pensó el pelirrojo que miraba su reloj de muñeca, ya pasaban quince minutos desde que esta se había ido con el pelinegro, vacilaba si ir tras ella._

_- ¡Tu pelirrojo bastardo! - exclamo un albino que corría junto a un pelinaranja._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- ¿Eres el hermano de Yamanaka-san? -Pregunto el pelinaranja, ambos estaban agitados, el pelirrojo sin entender lo que sucedía asintió._

_- Deprisa, ¡ven con nosotros! - Exigió el pelinaranja tomándolo del brazo._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_Pregunto el pelirrojo que los seguía sin darse cuenta que iban en la misma dirección por donde se había ido la rubia._

_- Tu maldita hermana, ¡Esta en problemas! - Grito el albino._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del ojimiel se acelerara, no necesitaba explicaciones, aquel maldito Uchiha siempre le había dado mala espina._

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, le hervía la sangre, no quería imaginarse lo que le hacían a su pequeña rubia, pagarían caro por aquello..

- KYA~

Aquel grito se escucho a lo lejos, el pelirrojo no podía equivocarse, era ella.

…

- ¡Sueltenme! - Grito la rubia que forcejeaba contra los secuaces del Uchiha, podía distinguirlos a ambos; unos era el primo del pelinegro; Madara Uchiha y el otro el hermano de la peliazul -Kisu-y el mejor amigo de este; Kisame Hoshigaki. Estos la sostenían para el pelinegro.

El pelinegro contemplaba la bella figura de la rubia mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios en forma psicópata, estaba asustando a la menor.

- Mhh.. - Emitió un sonido el pelinegro que paso su lengua por el cuello de la rubia

- Sabes Dei.. Pudimos haberlo echo por las buenas.. - Dijo este dirigiendo sus manos a la camisa de la menor.

- Pero, tenias que resistirte a mis encantos.. Que triste. - Le susurro al oído mientras desprendía el primer botón de la camisa de esta.

- ¡TÚ!- Grito el pelirrojo que corría hacia el pelinegro enfurecido al ver que se aprovechaba de su niña de esa forma.

El pelinegro no llego a reaccionar, ya tenia el puño del pelirrojo en su cara, cayó al piso en forma violenta. Entonces los secuaces del pelinegro soltaron a la rubia y se tiraron sobre este, la menor estaba paralizada. El pelinaranja y el peliblanco sacaron de encima a aquellos dos del pelirrojo.

- ¡Traidores! - Exclamo el pelinegro mientras señalaba al pelinaranja y al albino que ayudaban a levantarse al ojimiel, dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del callejón

- ¡Si, huyan malditos cobardes! - Exclamo el ojilila sintiéndose victorioso.

- Dei, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras pasaba la parte superior de su muñeca por su boca sacándose un poco de sangre que había provocado un golpe del peliazul. Esta no dijo nada y lo abrazo aun con sus celestes ojos nublados, el mayor le acaricio los rubios cabellos.

- Si, estoy bien - Dijo esta mientras se separaba para enseñarle su rostro al pelirrojo.

- Por cierto, gracias. Aunque ni siquiera se sus nombres. - Dijo el ojimiel echándoles una mirada a sus compañeros de rescate.

- Por nada, soy Pain. - Dijo el pelinaranja mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

- Y yo Hidan - Dejo en claro el albino señalándose con su pulgar.

- Por Jashin, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo. - Dijo dejando soltar un suspiro aquel.

-Muchas gracias chicos. - Dijo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, aún no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Los conoces? - Pregunto el pelirrojo levantando una ceja hacia la ojiazul.

- Un, él es el novio de Konan - Dijo señalando al pelinaranja

- Y Hidan, bueno, lo conocí junto con Itachi, es divertido hacer bromas con él - Dijo la rubia, comenzaba a recuperar su blanca sonrisa.

…

El cielo estaba adornado con un hermoso color carmesí mezclado con celeste; tan pacifico, apenas algunas nubes acompañaban a los dos hermanos en aquel crepúsculo.. Un fresca brisa hacia que los cabellos de la rubia ondularan, esta miraba aquel hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza sumida en sus pensamientos, en cuanto al pelirrojo, él estaba observando una obra de arte de dios, aquella pequeña, valla que lo era, miles de veces había descrito aquel rostro en su cabeza, aquella fina barbilla, sus delgados y rosados labios, su pequeñísima nariz, aquellos enormes ojos celestes igual que el cielo en el mas brillante de sus días, su cabello como oro que ondulaban inquietamente debido al viento..

- Oye Dei...

- ¿Un?

- ¿En que piensas?

La rubia movió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente, esta sonrió.

- En nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si, tu llegaste y… Todo cambio, incluso yo.

Esta volvió su mirada al sol que estaba terminando de esconderse en el horizonte.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Tu no cambiaste, ya eras así.

- Un.. Tal vez.. Pero,..

Hizo una pausa para volver su mirada hacia él.

- Estoy feliz. - Termino esta con una hermosa sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y sonrió.

- Vamos - Dijo mientras se levantaba del verde pasto extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Esta la tomo.

- ¡Un!

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba el patio con el interior de la casa, subieron las habituales escaleras para subir a sus habitaciones, entonces se oyó una voz desde atrás de ellos.

- No creo que sea adecuado para un hermano y hermana ir tomados de la mano. - Dijo el rubio que se acerco a ellos.

Tomo del brazo a la rubia y le entrego una fiel bofetada en su mejilla derecha al pelirrojo.

-Desde ahora, no quiero verlos juntos de nuevo.

La rubia con sus ojos nublándoos, logro zafarse de su padre y abrazo al pelirrojo que miraba con recelo al ojiazul desde el suelo, la abrazo en un intento de consuelo, pero esa escena no duro mucho, el ojiazul tomo a la menor del cuello de su camiseta negra y la llevo hasta su cuarto para luego encerrarla con llave.

-No permitiré esta clase de imprudencias otra vez. - Manifestó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi-san perdón por hacer que seas malo ^^u<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus opiniones :D**

**Ayúdenme a mejorar; sugieran y aconsejen! *-***

**P.D. Perdón por el Cap tan corto ^^u**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intente apresurarme a traerles el quinto, es solo que no se me ocurría que escribir y entonces vino Saso y me pego tal golpe por tardarme tanto que se me ocurrio algo D: Una forma muy rara de inspirarme, pero funciono e.e**

**Sasori: De nada, mocosa.**

**Aún estoy enojada por que me dolió ¬3¬**

**Sasori: Quien te creería eso, sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi *sonrisa maniatica***

***Se sonroja* Okey.. Les dejo el cap cinco en sus manos ^^u**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue me<strong>

Capitulo 5

Las lagrimas corrían por aquella suave piel hasta la almohada donde terminaban de deshacerse para solo dejar humedad y junto con esta sus sentimientos y esperanzas destrozadas..

La rubia sollozante abrazaba su almohada con dolor, enzima de su cama. Esta se había puesto su pijama y se había arrojado a la cama sin esperanzas..

Su vestidito de raso celeste se arrugaba contra la almohada, brillaba contra la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta y ventanales de aquella hermosa terraza, el encaje negro se retorcía en sus hombros que saltaban entre sollozo y sollozo.. Estaba encerrada desde la tarde, no le habían abierto siquiera para que comiera, aunque no hubiera salido.. De pronto la luz de la luna se apago y un ruido se dio lugar en la habitación, provenía de aquella delicada y bella terraza, la rubia en un inocente impulso levanto la vista para ver que lo había provocado.

Ahí estaba, su príncipe azul vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, descalzo, este al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba formo una blanca sonrisa que brillaba aun mas que las estrellas a su alrededor, su corto y rojizo cabello revoloteaba en resultado a la fría brisa de la noche, la rubia sonrío con aun lagrimas en el rabillo de cada uno de sus ojos, arrastro el vestido de sus sueños por las blancas sabanas y se dirigió a la puerta de aquel lugar, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas..

Un ruido sordo en la habitación.

Aquellas miradas se cruzaron una vez mas provocando que una sonrisa surcara los labios de cada uno, un rose casi inexistente y un sentimiento sin fin.

La rubia se pregunto si era un sueño, y si lo era, que nadie la despertara, pues dormiría por toda la eternidad.

Cruzaron sus miradas por milésima vez, nunca se cansarían de hacerlo, no necesitaban palabra alguna, con estar juntos les era suficiente.

Un horrible ruido interrumpió aquel mágico momento, pisadas, las pisadas del rubio, oían como este se acercaba, si tiempo para decir adiós el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para volver por donde había venido, entonces se escucho como el rubio había llegado a pararse frente a la puerta, el pelirrojo miraba a la menor que lo sostenía de su camisa mientras miraba el suelo, no quería despertar, no quería que se fuera, se oyó el tintinear de las llaves, el pelirrojo tomo el mentón de la menor levantando su vista hasta él, se escucho como la llave giraba en la cerradura.

- Te amo, no lo olvides.

Aquella dulce voz se perdió en el viento, justo como el procedente en la oscuridad.

El ojiazul echo una mirada a la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, el silencio era absoluto y la rubia descansaba placidamente en su cama..

…

- ¿Te diste cuenta? - Pregunto la menor.

- ¿De qué? - Pregunto la rubia mientras se metía un bocado de comida en la boca.

- Te esta mirando, desde que comenzó el receso.

Hizo un ademán hacia el pelinegro que estaba apoyado contra un árbol a unos pasos de ellas.

- ¿Mmh?

Desentendida se dio la vuelta, el pelinegro desvío su mirada al piso.

- Tal vez te extrañe.

La mayor río nerviosa - Si.. Tal vez.. - Hizo una corta pausa para masticar su comida.

- Ahora que lo dices.. Estuvo mirándome durante toda la clase.. - "¿Recién se da cuenta? Viene haciéndolo toda la semana." Pensó esta.

- Umh, interesante… Viene para acá.

La rubia no llego a reaccionar a lo que la menor le había dicho que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Esta poco convencida volteó un poco tensa por la situación.

- Dei, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunto aparentemente apenado el pelinegro con sus dos compañeros de la otra tarde detrás de él.

- Nos vemos, Dei - Dijo la menor que rápidamente se escapo del lugar, la rubia se quedo paralizada mirando como su prima la abandonaba.

El pelinegro se sentó en el verde pasto, la ojiazul volvió su mirada hacia él, este estaba mirando el piso, mientras parecía luchar con sus pensamientos.

- Y.. ¿De que quieres hablarme?

- De..Dei.. - Balbuceo el pelinegro con aún su mirada fija al piso.

- ¿Mmh?

El pelinegro soltó aire en forma frustrada y volvió su mirada hacia la menor.

- Me odias, ¿verdad?

La rubia lo miro sorprendida, sonrió.

- ¿Odiarte? - Hizo una corta pausa mientras miraba al cielo.

- No creo que te odie, pero estoy muy decepcionada, si a eso te refieres.

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido y volvió su mirada al piso, era lógico sorprenderse, la rubia había cambiado por completo su personalidad, había vuelto a ser como su madre le había enseñado antes de marcharse, dulce y una buena persona -demasiado buena para este mundo-.

- ¿No estas enojada por lo que te hice?

- Un.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se si pueda odiar a alguien por algo tan simple.. - Volvió su mirada al pelinegro, sonrió. Se mostraba realmente comprensiva.

- Pe… Perdo..dón - Balbuceo el pelinegro.

- ¿Eh?

- Pe.. ¡Perdón! - Exclamo este, la rubia se quedo pasmada mientras miraba al pelinegro que tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y arrancaba algunos pastos del suelo en forma nerviosa.

- ¡Deidara! - Exclamo el pelirrojo que corría hacia la rubia.

- ¿Un?

- Bastardo Uchiha, ¿Qué quieres? - Salto a la defensiva el ojimiel mientras alejaba a la ojiazul de él, la rubia se sonrojo.

- Amh.. Sasori..

- ¡No creas que Deidara va a perdonarte así como así!

- Saso..

- Maldito idiota, ¿Como te atreves a mostrar tu repugnante rostro!

- ¡Danna! - Exclamo la rubia desesperada por que este cerrara su bocota.

- ¿QUÉ? - Le grito a la rubia, esta salto del susto.

- Ya lo perdone..

- Siento mucho lo del otro día. - Dijo el peliazul -Que se había quedado atrás junto con el otro pelinegro- que estiro la mano hacia el pelirrojo, el pelirrojo no correspondió aquel saludo.

- Parece que él no va a perdonarnos - Dijo el pelinegro.

El pelilargo bufo.

- Como si él me interesara - Dicho eso el pelilargo dio media vuelta y se marcho.

El pelirrojo miro atónito la partida de estos.

- Dei.. - Susurro el pelirrojo mientras se daba vuelta hacia la menor que lo miraba aterrada.

- ¿CÓMO ES QUE PERDONASTE A ESOS IDIOTAS! - Grito este sacado de quicio.

- Waaaaaaaaah~

- ¡Ven aquí pequeña mocosa! - Grito el pelirrojo que se echo a correr atrás de la rubia.

Las cosas en la casa estaban un poco mas tranquilas, las visitas nocturnas a la rubia se habían vuelto muy frecuentes y.. "entretenidas", las cosas mejoraban poco a poco.

Su lazo se fortalecía -tanto como hermanos que como "pareja"- y sus sentimientos crecían.

…

"Las cosas estaban un poco mas calmadas" _Estaban._

- ¡DEIDARA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A FALTARME EL RESPETO! - Exclamo el rubio levantándose de forma brusca de la mesa.

-¿RESPETO? ¡JA! -Exclamo la rubia irónica desde la puerta de salida.

-Vuelve a la mesa, ¡NO HAGAS QUE ME LEVANTE! - Amenazo el mayor, el pelirrojo se levanto y camino hasta la menor.

- Y tu Sasori, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEFENDERLA!

- ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO! - Exclamo el pelirrojo colocándose enfrente de la rubia para protegerla. Su madre actuaba de espectadora mientras se mordía las uñas en forma nerviosa.

_[Flash Back]_

_- Querida, esta comida esta deliciosa. _

_- Gracias, mi amor._

_- ¿Verdad que esta deliciosa? - Pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a la menor, esta no respondió._

_- Recuerdo que tu madre era una inútil para estas cosas._

_La rubia se levanto de la mesa, fastidiada por los comentarios de su padre._

_- Iré a dormir, buen provecho._

_- Deidara, te lo he dicho varias veces, pero lo repetiré como si nunca lo hubiera echo. - Empezó a hablar el rubio con rudeza. _

_- Nadie se levanta de esta mesa hasta que todos terminen de comer. ¡Siéntate!_

_- No se me hace placentero estar en tu compañía. - Manifestó la rubia llevando su mano al picaporte de la puerta._

_[Fin del Flash Black]_

- ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!

El rubio se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta ellos, el primero que callo fue el pelirrojo tras un revés del mayor, luego tomo a la rubia del cuello de la remera y la arrastro escaleras arriba para encerrarla en su alcoba, el pelirrojo observo aquello desde el piso con una horrible sensación de impotencia al no poder defenderla.

…

La misma hora, mismas estrellas, mismo cielo, mismo sentimiento, mismo ruido detrás de la ventana..

La rubia se levanto de su cama y camino lentamente hasta la puerta de la terraza..

Estos unieron sus cuerpos en un abrazo, se separaron, el pelirrojo miro a la rubia que se encontraba parada de una extraña manera, estaba apoyando solo la punta de su pie derecho.

Observo como caminaba cuando estos se dirigían a la cama..

- Dei.. ¿Te torció el pie? - Pregunto el pelirrojo indignado por que no le había dicho y apenado por que no había podido evitarlo.

- No fue exactamente su culpa..

El pelirrojo suspiro y dejo que esta se sentara en la cama, la miraba con una media sonrisa parado enfrente de ella, intentando no mostrarle el dolor que sentía al ver como su princesa era maltratada por su padre y el aún sin poder hacer nada.

- Dei, tengo algo que decirte.

La rubia lo miro asombrada y asustada, se mostraba algo serio con respecto a esto.

-¿Un?

El pelirrojo sonrió y se agacho frente a ella, busco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita, la rubia se sonrojo "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó.

-No quiero seguir soportando esto y quiero que tu tampoco lo hagas. Mañana me iré de este basurero, ¿Te irías conmigo?

La rubia asintió con sus ojos nublados por la felicidad y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con sus frágiles brazos obligandolo a quedar por encima de ella, la pequeña cajita negra callo al piso, no tenían idea de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero ellos querían experimentar y aprender mas el uno del otro amándose.

Una sonrisa psicópata surco los labios del rubio mientras escuchaba aquellos susurros y risitas inocentes de los jóvenes enamorados detrás de aquella fina puerta de madera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola n_n**

**Saso: Perdón si esta mocosa los hizo esperar mucho ¬¬u**

**No tarde nada! ¬3¬**

**Saso: Si, si, como digas, mocosa.**

**¬3¬**

**Bueno les dejo el Capitulo seis, espero lo disfruten ^^u**

**P.D. Perdón esta algo corto u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue me<strong>

Capitulo 6

Un sonido sordo en la habitación.

El pelirrojo dibujo una media sonrisa mientras se separaba de los labios de la rubia, este la tenia aprisionada entre sus dos brazos y la miraba con ternura, querían conocer, querían experimentar, querían aprender a amar. El pelirrojo levanto su mano derecha hacia la rubia cambiando su expresión con un semblante serio la rubia cerro sus ojos con fuerza frente al miedo, al sentir una calida mano en su mejilla volvió a abrirlos y observo al rubio, este dibujo una blanca sonrisa en su rostro, esta abrió sus ojos como platos, no hubo tiempo para hablar, solo pudo actuar.

El pelirrojo miraba a la rubia aterrado, las pupilas de esta se habían desaparecido, sus ojos quedaron totalmente en blanco.

- Por fin pude, hacer algo por ti.. - Aquellos susurros escaparon de sus labios cuando el pesado cuerpo se desplomo encima del pelirrojo.

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HAS ECHO! - Grito este que había entrado en pánico, con sus ojos nublados miro a su princesa que permanecía inmóvil en su pecho, cerro los ojos con fuerza y dolor y corrió su cuerpo a un lado para hacerle frente a aquel rubio que cargaba con una sonrisa psicópata y en su mano derecha una sombrilla con el mango de plata tomada al revés, se sentó y en un mero impulso ya se encontraba arriba del rubio con su puño en la cara de este que aun sonreía, la sangre corrió por sus nudillos pero no se sintió satisfecho, el mayor empujo a este contra el respaldo de aquella cama, un grito se ahogo en su garganta y recordó todas aquellas noches, aprendiendo un poco mas de ella, riendo, hablando, jugando. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla para levantarse aún algo adolorido por el golpe. - NUN-NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE - Grito este mientras su voz se quebraba aún más - Maldito bastardo.. - Susurro este mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza, el rubio solo sonrió llegando a parecer maniático. El ojimiel se arrojo por encima de su padre mientras lo golpeaba en su cara, este solo sonreía, su nariz estaba rota y la sangre se esparcía por los nudillos del menor, el dolor no se iba, solo se preguntaba "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué lo había defendido? .. El rostro de la rubia se poso en su mente nuevamente; Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en los labios de la rubia con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ".._algún día tendré que devolverte estos favores.._" Recordando aquellas palabras de la rubia solo se sintió peor "Yo lo único que quería.. Era que te quedaras junto a mí" pensó el pelirrojo, otra lagrima cruzo el rostro de este cayendo arriba del rostro del rubio. El rubio separo al pelirrojo de una bofetada dejando a este en el suelo, se levanto para tomar su paraguas que se había caído por accidente y se encamino a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba tirado, su sangre corría por sus labios y aún le dolía el golpe contra su cama, se dio por vencido y cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe final del ojiazul, en la habitación solo se llego a escuchar un golpe en seco.

…

Llovía, un día nostálgico se podría decir, sanguijuelas vestidas de negro sin ningún interés fingían dolor, por su preciada "perdida", una lapida de piedra caliza gris adornada con flores amarillas, unas toses incomodas se dieron lugar en el lluvioso día, para nadie era triste, solo se intentaba simular que lo era, ¿Qué perdida era aquella? Un padre que odiaba a sus hijos, estaba loco por la violencia, ¿Se supone que tenían que llorar por él? ¿Debían extrañarlo? No, solo era una carga menos.

…

Las hojas se arrastraban por las oscuras calles, el pelirrojo caminaba sin interés alguno, miraba como pasaban parejas abrazadas, extrañaba el calor, ese calor que siempre le había otorgado aquella pequeña rubia, este se detuvo frente una florería y miro con sus vacíos ojos el interior, decidió entrar.

- Bienvenido, ¿Qué se te ofre- La rubia se detuvo cuando vio que era el pelirrojo el que había entrado, se le encogió el corazón, este sonrió.

- Ino, ¿Me das un ramo de rosas?

- ¿Los colores de siempre?

- Si, por favor.

La rubia comenzó a armar un ramo de flores con rosas rosas y blancas; Rosas para representar agradecimiento y afecto, las blancas como muestra de amor, puro y firme, en el medio la rubia coloco una pequeña rosa verde que hizo que el pelirrojo la mirara extrañado.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto el pelirrojo señalando la rosa verde en el medio de las demás.

- Son nuevas, mama las trajo por la mañana..

…

El ojimiel le echo una mirada a la rubia que parecía descansar placidamente igual que todos los días, ya no recordaba aquella dulce voz, la sonrisa de esta estaba siendo opacada por los bastos recuerdos del pelirrojo, ya iban dos años desde que esta estaba en coma, supuestamente con "muerte cerebral" el no lo creía, solía venir todos los días a visitarla y cada una semana colocaba un ramo de rosas en aquel florero, sabia que ella lo podía sentir, su amor nunca podría ser separado, cuando el tomaba su mano esta la sujetaba, el pelirrojo debió su mirada hasta el ramo de flores que había traído esta vez, era diferente al usual, tomo entre sus dedos aquella extraña rosa color verde, paso sus dedos por aquellos suaves pétalos.

-La representante de la esperanza, ¿eh? - Se dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se nublaban y una sonrisa dolida surcaba sus labios, el recuerdo de aquel día, nunca olvidaría el rostro de su pequeña, "_Por fin pude, hacer algo por ti.." _las ultimas palabras que habían salido de aquellos labios, con una fina sonrisa antes de desplomarse sobre él, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cayendo como rocío sobre el pétalo de aquella flor, y otra volvió a deslizarse cayendo en el mismo pétalo que la anterior, una tras otra caían, hasta que el pétalo no lo soporto mas y se desprendió del sépalo cayendo hacia el blanco mosaico de la sala, el pelirrojo poso su mirada en como caía este, lentamente y antes de llegar al suelo, un sonido tuvo lugar en la habitación, llego a ver como los paramédicos se aproximaron con sus maquinas al cuerpo de la menor y empezaban a darle electro choques, esta no reaccionaba, entonces dejaron de intentar, el rubio se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su quería hermanita, la persona que mas había amado en su vida, su compañera de escuela, su compañera de casa, su compañera en el amor, no podía creer que la perdía, las lagrimas se hundían en el triste camisón blanco, la odiaba por haberlo echo, sacrificarse por él, este dejo salir un grito que se ahogo en los sollozos y comenzó a gemir mientras una suave mano le acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos, este abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa comenzó a escuchar aquel repetitivo sonido "pi,pi,pi" ese eterna resonancia se escuchaba en aquella blanca habitación el pobre aturdido levanto su vista, sus recuerdos se renovaron cuando vio aquella blanca sonrisa, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir mas rápido y un inocente impulso ya había posado sus labios sobre los de esta, entonces volvió a sentir aquel intolerante dolor en la palma de su mano, al separarse de la rubia miro su mano en busca de lo que la provocaba, tenia incontables espinas enterradas en su palma, sonrió con dolor.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto la rubia con extrañeza, pues claro, nunca había visto una rosa verde, el rubio corrió sus acaramelados ojos hacia ella y sonrió con aun unas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Esto; es la flor de la esperanza.

_Fin_


End file.
